Reusable diapers and the like have been made with integral hook and loop members, e.g. the VELCRO.TM. for securably closing the diaper about an infant.
When the garment is removed from the infant and laundered, in the process of laundering the hook member readily links to other garments being laundered, causing these garments to be damaged and accumulating lint and rovings on the hook and agglomerating the laundered articles into a difficult to separate mass.
Commercially, when washing and/or drying hundreds of pounds of diapers or the like, the agglomeration can result in a "snow balling" effect in which one or more large "balls" of diapers, etc. are created. Such "balls" preclude the proper washing and/or drying and generate excessive vibratory motion which can lead to damaging the washing and/or drying machines.